This Star will Shine
by Sailor Luck
Summary: My name is Uta. I am a secret Princess of Clarines. I was told at a young age by my half older brother, Prince Izana, that I would never shine because I was never meant to be born into this. I was going to show everyone I could shine. But I never knew how to really shine till the day Zen and I meet Shirayuki and Obi. (Slow Updates)
1. (Prologue) To Shine

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _To Shine_**

 _Ever been part of a secret? Ever had that feeling the secret would keep you from being free? Or to even shine? I have felt that way for the most of my life. My name is Uta and I am the secret princess of Clarines. My mother was a musician, who would often play at the castle were parties came around. My mother once said "music can win anyone's heart," and how right she was. The King of Clarines fell in love with mother, but his love was secret as he was married and was a king. Soon my mother was pregnant with me. My mother was happy and so was the king. When I was born, she named me Uta, because as she said "she creates songs and she created me." The King didn't see me during birth because at the same time his second son Zen was born. Prince Zen and I were born on the same day._

 _Mother never moved to the palace or told anyone of me. It would ruin the King. If anyone asked, she would tell them my father left when he heard the news of me. Though I did see him from time to time but of course. It was in secret. But I didn't care I was happy with my mother and our music, but now all happiness last. When was about 7 years old, my mother became very ill. I took care of her as best as I could and our neighbors once and while would come and help. But it wasn't enough, she then sent a letter to the King, I never read it, but it told him to come to her before she died because that's what he did. It was tragic and romantic how my mother died in his embrace. Though at the funeral, I never saw him because like me her death was a secret._

 _Maybe a week passed, while was staying with my neighbor till they find my father which I knew they never would. That a man, claimed to be my father said he had come to take me that night. But I knew that was the guard, who knew my father's secret. So I was taken that night and was taken to palace…_

* * *

I was too nervous sleep in the carriage as the guard had suggested. I instead played with my platinum blonde braided hair the hung over the left of my shoulder while the rest of it was out just touching the end of my neck. I kept my bright yet dark blue eyes to the floor of the carriage. I wore a very simple brown dress with a plain apron on the front and black flat shoes. I didn't look very princess like at all but then again maybe a secret princess looked like this.

The carriage door opened startling me. I didn't even now the carriage stopped. It showed just how nervous I was. "Come along," the guard order. I sighed and stood up and walked to the door. He gently grabbed me by my waist, picked me up and put me on the ground outside the carriage. I looked up to see the castle. I was big and beautiful what imaged a castle would be. "Come miss," the guard said standing beside me and offering his hand. I hesitated but grabbed his hand and we walked into the castle.

We were just in the main entrance, I saw a boy, much older than me. He wore royal clothes and had a strange welcoming yet cold look. "Prince Izana," he said shocked. "Is something wrong?" he asked. This boy was the first Prince of Clarines, Prince Izana, my older brother.

"I can take her from here," Prince Izana said as cold but yet gentle. The guard bowed and let go of my hand and walked the other way. I was then alone with Prince Izana. He did offer his hand or ask my name he turned and started to walk and ordered. "Come." I quickly started walking behind him, now feeling even more nervous than I already was.

* * *

We soon entered a hallway of doors. It was quite most of the time. I hated it. "My name is Uta," I finally said.

"Yes," he responded calmly. "I know." Before I could ask any more questions, he continued. "There are things you need to be aware of. You here by pure luck." I was startled by that it was so cold and I could tell he didn't care. "I bet the moment you thought you stepped in here. You believed you would shine better than you would before because you are royalty."

"No," I said quietly at least I think I didn't.

"Then you know you can't shine." My heart felt like it stopped and it hurt. "At least, you can never shine here but you were never meant too." How? How could he say that to me? I never wanted my mother to die. I never wanted to move here and be royalty. I never wanted to be a secret princess. He stopped moved to the left to reveal a door. He opened the door. "This is your room." I slowly walked in. I had a big bed and so much room. It looked amazing even in the dark but at the moment it felt empty and cold. "The King will see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

I turned to see him turn away. "Wait," I said. He didn't move so heard me. "I never had a brother, but I don't brothers treat their sister like a bully."

He didn't say anything for a while. "You are my half-sister. So I give you have what a brother should be." He then closed the door and was left alone in the dark. It just made me feel worse because I couldn't even shine in the dark.

* * *

I was scary a big room and in a place where I was clearly not wanted. If wasn't allowed to shine like my father, my mother, or my brothers; why should I be stay. I had to leave and go back home back where I could shine one day. I walked to the door and opened it. I scanned the hallway. It was dark with very little light entered the hall and closed my door. I walked down the hall silently. I was so scary felt myself holding my breath. I heard creaks in the floor. I looked around be so no one but could have sworn I heard footsteps. I gave a small scream and ran down the hall. I want to go home! I want to go home. I soon tripped and fell to the ground. I was too afraid to get up. "What you doing?" asked a voice.

I looked up to see a boy with white hair and dark blue eyes wearing pajama like clothes. I knew who he was the second prince of Clarines Zen, my brother who was almost like my twin. "I'm going home."

Zen looked confused and offered his hand. "Why?" he asked.

I hesitated but took his hand and he helped me up. "Because nobody likes me here. I don't belong here." Zen just stared at me and then looked down. "Now I can't because it's too dark."

Zen smiled. "Well, I can't take you back to your room," he then pointed to himself. "I haven't been a scared since I was six years old."  
` My eyes widened with happiness. "Really?!" He nodded so proud of himself.

"Come on, let's go," he said as he held out his hand. I nodded and grabbed his hand and we walked through the hall. "Why don't you think you belong here?" he asked as we walked.

"Prince Izana said I didn't," I said. I felt his hand tense but I ignored it. "He then said as long as I was here I would never really shine. So I was going to go home."

Zen looked a little upset. "Lord Brother," he started. "He can be a bully sometimes," he then turned to me with a smile. "But I know he's wrong."

"How?"

He shrugged and blushed a little. "I like you. I think father likes you or you wouldn't be here."

I smiled but then frowned. "Do you think I'll shine?" I asked.

Zen thought for moment. I thought maybe he didn't have an answer. He then looked at me as seriously and as charming as a seven years old could. "I think everyone will one day when he get bigger no matter where you are." What he said made me smile. At least I knew I was loved. We finally reached the door of my room. "Well, here we are," he said as he let go of my hand. "Goodnight," he said as he started to walk away.

I grabbed his hand again. "Please can you sleep with me for tonight, Zen?"

He then turned to see his face. I was a little red and shocked. "How do you know my name?"

I smiled. "We're family. I'm supposed to know you." He seemed shocked I was surprised because it was true. "If don't know, then I'll tell you. My name is Uta."

He just nodded and smiled but I just knew that it meant he would stay with me for the night. I may to have shine but knew that together while we slept. We made the room brighter.

The next morning my life completely changed. I talked to my father. He said how he loved me and how they were some rules. The few outer kingdoms would know who I was and the people of the town would too but no one else. I was granted half of my title was Princess Uta but I could never dream of being more or doing more at time I didn't care. I was told was join Izana and Zen in training to fight.

I was granted two wishes. My first wish was room for music and for it to be filled with instruments. My second wish to do something for my kingdom, would music and poetry for people. Izana said I could never shine but like Zen said I could make my shine known. I thought I did until the day Zen and I met Shirayuki and Obi.


	2. (Episode 1) Red- the Color of Change

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Red- the Color of Fate and Change_**

 ** _12 years later…._**

I sat my piano and played a random tune. It was meant to be something I just knew it. I could have played forever. Then there was a knock at the door. I slowly stopped. "Yes?" I asked.

The door opened and there was Zen picking his head in the room with a smile on his face. "How long have you been in here?" he asked.

I turned to him with a smirk. "Well, good morning to you too," I said in response.

Zen chuckled as he entered the room. "By that answer, I'll say you've been up all night."

I slowly turned my head back to the piano as if I was upset with him. "Oh, like you haven't done that. Besides I wasn't, it's only early in the morning."

Zen folded his arms as I walked to my side. "Why don't I believe you?"

I turned back to him with a smirked. "Then I guess you'll never know." Zen rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me why you're here or can I go back to playing?"

"Well," Zen started. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out today. I was just on my way with Mitsuhide and Kiki."

I sighed and started playing again. "I guess I have to go as Akai-Bara," I said.

"It hasn't really changed," Zen said.

I sighed as I continued playing. Akai-Bara was my other name. Though people of the Clarines knew who I was but almost everyone had no idea what I looked like so it was easier just to disguise myself when I went out. So gave myself the name Akai-Bara. Akai-Bara was one Prince Zen's attendance who sometimes off duty would give out poems or even preform in the street at times. You could say Akai-Bara was freer and well known than Uta was.

I then stopped playing, stood up and smiled. "Well, I guess I am dressed like her anyway." I was dress in teal-blue long sleeve official attendance shirt, long jet black pants, and brown boots. I picked up my sword with in the hilt and tied it around my waist. I then looked at Zen and placed my hands on my hip, smirked and then bowed jokingly. "If his highness, is ready."

Zen just turned walked away. "I should've just left you here," he said walking away.

I stood up and just followed and shrugged. "Your mistake. You'll learn next time."

* * *

Mitsuhide and Kiki were definitely more friends than attendance for me at least when I was outside.

Mitsuhide was more like an older brother to me than Izana was. It was when Zen and I were 12 that Mitsuhide came to be attendance. I was fine with him but Zen on the other hand was not but that's a story for another time. Mitsuhide was very protective of Zen and sometimes me. It didn't help that Zen was very adventurous and I unlike him was calmer but Zen and I were rivals so when he challenged me I even made Mitsuhide nervous. But despite Zen always giving him a near heart attack, the two were the best of friends.

Kiki was very mysterious and very serious to say the least. She was very skilled fighter giving Zen a fair challenge. Though she was a challenge for me a well, she was more of critic and advice giver to me. I would often joke with her about Mitsuhide but she never seemed effected. She maybe came around a year after Mitsuhide came and there meeting was interesting, but again that is another story for a later time.

* * *

As we reached the forest, I halted my horse since Zen stopped his and I jumped off mine. Mitsuhide and Kiki soon followed. I soon dug into my backpack and dug out my flute. "Are really going play that thing?" Mitsuhide asked.

I turned him and glared at him. "Yes, I've been trying to play this thing for two weeks," I explained. "I thought doing it in nature would help." Before Mitsuhide could respond, I countered. "And beside if you're worried I can't pay attention while doing it. You're wrong. I've done it before completely aware of my surroundings."

Mitsuhide was walked beside her. "No, I was worried I would hearing squeaking all the way through."

I quickly punched him in arms as he chuckled. "Shut up!" I shouted.

Zen slightly turned and smirked. "If you two are ready," Zen stated. "We can get ahead."

Kiki soon started walk ahead of Mitsuhide and I to Zen's side. "I was about to say the same thing," she stated in her same serious tone.

I pouted as started to walk away. "I highly doubt that," I said. Mitsuhide just chuckled as he followed and we started walking.

We walked through the forest for maybe an hour. Zen was still ahead of me as I was a little behind him and Mitsuhide and Kiki behind me. Then I squeaked again. I stopped and growled at the stupid thing. "I hate this stupid thing!" I yelled as stared at it, wanting to throw away.

"Why do you still play that thing when you want to throw it?" Zen asked not even turning.

I placed my hands behind my head in very relaxed way with flute still in hand. "It's seems to be the only instrument I can't play. So I want to figure it out."

"So in others words you're just stubborn," said Kiki in response.

I turned and glared at her as knew Zen was smirking and holding in a laugh. "I am not! I'm determined! There's a difference!" I yelled.

Mitsuhide smirked at me and I quickly face forward with arms folded. "You and Zen may not really be twins, but you two are both a stubborn as a mule."

Zen and I turned back to Mitsuhide and Kiki with angry glares. "We are not!" We both yelled in unison.

Kiki folded her arms. "Denying doesn't help."

"Kiki!" I argued. But she, of course, she didn't. I quickly walked to Zen's side. "I swear. They're just here to pick on us," I whispered.

Zen turned to me. "You just realized that?" he asked and I knew he was being sarcastic.

I sighed and folded my arms. "You too for that matter," I added. Zen chuckled. I couldn't help but smile back as put my flute back in my bag. "You know what?"

Zen looked to me. "What?" he asked.

I smirked. "Oh, just that since I go out more that, I know for a fact, that I am faster than you," I taunted.

Zen looked at me with a smirk. He knew I was taunting him but I knew he wanted the challenge just as much as I did…. but I bet I wanted it more. "On three," he said. "One," he counted. "Two," he continued. "Three!"

And then we were off neck and neck with each other. "Hey! What are you two doing?!" Mitsuhide yelled as I knew he and Kiki were now running as well.

"We're going ahead!" Zen yelled not stopping or turning back.

"Careful, you two or you'll hurt yourself!" Mitsuhide warned.

"Don't worry the only thing hurt will be is Akai's pride," yelled Zen. Before I could respond, he quickly was ahead of me.

"No fair!" I yelled as I tried to catch up. Soon there was a wall that blocked the house we sometimes stayed at. He soon jumped up to jump over the wall. I was quickly going to follow, but as I jumped. I noticed Zen seemed… distracted. That was unlike him. But then I realized I was about to have a collision course. "Zen!" I yelled. But it was too late. We collided into each other. Zen landed on his feet but held his wrist in pain with his sword still in his hilt in front of him. I, on the other hand, landed on my back. But the back of my head was in pain. "You dummy," I winced in pain still on my back.

"I told you, two!" I heard Mitsuhide yell as I turned my head to the side to see him and Kiki running towards us. He was finally in front of Zen. "Are you two hurt? Did you landed your heads? Tell me, what's 1+1?"

Zen looked looking dazed but I knew he wasn't. "Purple," Zen answered.

"Yellow," I responded as well.

"Wait? Who are you again?" he asked still doing his faked dazed voice.

Mitsuhide looked at Zen even more panicked. I almost felt sorry for him… almost. "It's me, Mitsuhide!" he yelled frantic.

"Oh, I forgot," Kiki said with her arms folded. "Was that your name?" she asked.

Mitsuhide turned to Kiki even more panicked. "Kiki! Not helping even a little bit!" he yelled. He then looked to me still panicked. "Come on, Akai-Bara, are you okay?"

I looked at the sky. "Oh Mitsuhide," I pretended to sound dazed. "When did become night, it's so dark."

"You're just as bad as Zen!" he yelled.

I looked him and started to laugh. Mitsuhide sighed annoyed yet relieved. Zen started to laugh too, but then Zen slightly turned behind him and stopped laughing. "Halt." he said sternly.

I sat up and looked to see a girl behind Zen, who trying to get away. She had Forest colored eyes and white hood with pink ridge around it hid her hair. She wore a pink dress with white pants and brown boots and she had a brown clinched to her chest. Was that the person who distracted Zen? That was unusual especially for him.

Zen stood picking up his sword hilt with the sword still inside. I started to stand as well. "Do you mind telling me who you are?" he asked as he placed his sword hilt on his shoulder. "And what you're going in the woods all alone?" he asked. It was a good question as I soon walked and stood beside him.

The girl stood on her knees from her crawling position. I could tell she was nervous though I don't think she really shouldn't be. "Oh, I just, uh," she shuttered as she adjusted her hood. "I just left home, but was in a hurry. So I got rather lost," as she continued talk, Zen gave me a side glance. I then gave him one. He nodded his slightly forward, so they wouldn't see but I doubt that since she was so nervous. He noticed what noticed was adjusting her hood as if she was hiding who she was. I gave a slight nod in response. "And I'm here," as she finally finished. I pulled my sword hilt out and placed in front of her face as she was looking down nervously. She soon noticed and I then quickly threw her hood up by the tip of my sword. We all were stunned to see what was under the hood. She short strange yet beautiful bright red hair. She quickly touched shocked and I thing a bit embarrassed.

I sighed as placed my sword hilt on shoulder. He was nervous about nothing. "You have very unusual hair," He commented.

I glared at him. "Smooth," I said laced with sarcasm. He gave a slight glare in my direction. I couldn't help it and it was true.

The girl sighed understanding. "Yeah, I know. I hear that frequently," she admitted. She then looked shocked at Zen. "Oh your arm," she exclaimed. "It's injured."

Zen looked his arm in realization. "Eh, I've had worse," he said basically waving it off.

The girl started dig through her bag. "You're in luck," she started. "I'm an herbalist. I have a healing coding you can use on it that will help."

"No thanks," Zen quickly said shocking the girl. Zen held his sword hilt out to her face shocking her even more. "I could be poison or something. I'm not going to fall for that little trick. I wasn't born yesterday. Trust is something earned not given. In other words, we're done here."

I gave small glare. Some of what he said was true but he seemed a little bit off. The girl seemed a little shocked. "Oh," was all she said.

"So off you got then," he said as gestured his head.

" _Idiot,"_ I said in my head. He was being one.

Suddenly the girl grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Hey," Zen said shocked. "What the—"

She quickly slammed the hilt against her arm. I was shocked and so was Zen. So much so that he stepped back to a shocked Mitsuhide and Kiki. She dug in her back and took out and rubbed some gel on a pad and placed it on her arm. She then showed Zen her arm. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't really carry poison."

Zen was completely taken off guard, so much so his dropped his sword hilt and it fell to the ground. On instant Mitsuhide and I started to laugh. "She sure got you there, Zen," he said.

I was soon against the wall next to her. She noticed and looked up at me and looked at her. "Brilliant," I complimented her.

Zen soon started laughing himself as he kneeled to her level and the girl then looked to Zen. He then stopped laughing and looked at her more gently. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "My name is Zen," he introduced.

She just looked at him. "And mine is Shirayuki," she responded.

Zen then held out his arm to her. "It's lovely to meet you, Shryiuki. However, I think you are at least partly responsible for my less and graceful landing."

I then kneeled down to their level. "And you're responsible for mine. I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Shirayuki exchanged looks with the both of them. "What?" was all she could say.

* * *

We all soon went into the house. Mitsuhide and Kiki started to play chest. Zen sat with Shirayuki as she was bandaging his arm as I sat in a chair across from them as practiced that stupid flute. Not stubborn but determined. "No one lives in his house, but we spend time here," Zen explained. "So, the one getting beaten is Mitsuhide," he explained to Shirayiuki. "The one doing the beating is Kiki."

I didn't have to stop looking to know Mitsuhide was annoyed and getting beat. "Zen, who do you know I'm even losing when you're not even paying attention to the game?" he asked.

Zen smirked, not even looking. "I can just tell."

I stopped to see Mitsuhide pouting and holding his breathe like a little child. I just smiled. "I'm shackling you," Kiki added causing Mitsuhide pout even more.

Soon started playing again and not well. "And then ruining the art of music, is Akai-Bara," Zen soon added.

I stopped and slightly glared at him. "I will throw this at your head," I said as I went straight back to playing.

Shryiuki finished bandaging him. "Okay, you're all fixed up now," she said.

Zen looked the bandaging. "Wow, you have impressive skills, Shirayuki," he said sounding actually impressed.

"I've been at this awhile," she said as she started to bandage her own. I did tell you I was an herbalist."

"Yes, you did," said Zen. "Speaking of," he started as he looked to me. "Would you please help with Akai- Bara," he asked. "I think she has bad bump on her head."

I stopped and glared at Zen. "I hate you," I said.

Shirayuki stopped and went over to me. "Can see your head?" she asked gently. I sighed as I turned the back of my head to her direction. Shryiuki looked through my hair. "Oh, that is a bad bump," she said got out her gel.

"See," Zen taunted.

"Shut up," I growled. I could Shryiuki chuckle a little as she rubbed the gel on my bump.

"So," Zen said as he started to talk to Shirayuki. "Why would a talented herbalist run away from home?" he asked.

She quickly stopped. Anyone could see she was hiding about why she left. She then continued rubbing my bump with the gel. "The reason is not important," she said solemnly. She then stopped. "If you don't touch it, it should heal fine."

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks."

Shryiuki hummed as she stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need some air."

"I'll go with you," Zen quickly said without hesitation. I raised an eyebrow. It was unlike, but then again. Nothing Zen did today seemed like him.

* * *

I stayed at the house while Shirayuki, Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki went out. I wanted to guard the house and I wanted think. Zen was acting like my mother when she was with my father. She acted as proper and would smile and call him lovely and other funny names. Zen seemed different. He looked…. Brighter. I could help but wonder if met someone who made be brighter, which side will it be? Uta or Akia Bara? I hated having the two sides because it made me think: which side is the real me?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Who could it be? I knew it wasn't Zen. He wouldn't knock. I stood up and walked to the door holding my sword hilt ready for anything. I opened the door. "Yes?" I looked but no one was there. I then looked down to see a basket. It was tied with purple ribbon and cover with a purple blanket with a card. I glared at it. I knew this was not meant for Zen or me.

I sat there with legs folded with the basket on my lap looking at the basket. "Akia?" I looked up. I saw Zen with Shirayuki beside him walking towards me. I stood up and grabbed the basket while I did. "What are you doing out here? And what's that?"

I held it out to him. "I believe someone left a gift and I don't think it's for you."

Zen touched it as well. "That's the ribbon that was tied to my hair!" Shirayuki exclaimed. Zen and I turned to look at her that's when the cover fell off to reveal a bunch of apples as red as her head.

I looked to her shocked and glared a little. "We need to talk now," I said with an edge in my voice and a hand on my sword hilt. She did make him brighter but he was still my brother at least that's what both sides could agree on.

* * *

Mitsuhide and Kiki were upstairs but I stayed down to see the truth behind Shirayuki. Zen sat in the chair. I sat beside Shirayuki as looked down a bit crestfallen as she played with her ribbon. "So," Zen said. "You're from Tanbarun, I see." She didn't saw a word and continued to play with the ribbon. She then gave a quick noun. "Meaning, the person who dropped of this basket, traveled all the way to the border just to find you." Zen hummed. "He's a determined fellow. I'll give him that." Shirayuki chuckled. Zen soon slammed his feet down surprising me and her. "This isn't a joke!" he yelled. "How bad was it that you were forced to flee from the kingdom?!"

"Wait! She fled the kingdom!" I yelled at him. "Zen!"

"Not now Akia!" Zen yelled in response. I was quite but I was pouting.

Shirayuki sighed. "It's because of who he is," she started. Zen and even I looked at her for answers. "Someone powerful." She said with hesitation. "The first prince of Tanbarun."

I stood up just as quickly as Zen slammed his fist on the table. "RAJI! We both yelled in unison.

Unfortunately, Tanbarun royalty knew I existed. So I met Raji unlike Zen because the neighboring kingdom had to know what the secret looked like to be aware of it. He was a stupid, arrogant, a spoiled brat prince. He flirted with me once or twice. I knew he only liked me because I was a secret and secret could be very juicy especially when you have one. I blocked him away but looked he found someone else. I just felt sorry for her…. she was under the eye of awful person.

"That… royal… moron," Zen stuttered out shock and annoyed.

"Yes, that's him," she said with a bit of disgust. "He's so stupid even the neighboring countries now it."

"In that case," I said to Shryiuki as Zen sat back in our seats. "I don't blame you for running. That idiot has probably got people crossing borders all over."

Shirayuki looked at me a bit worried. "Do you really think he would go through all that trouble?" she asked.

"If there's something he wants bad enough, he already probably assumes it belongs to him," Zen stated.

Shirayuki looked sadder than before. "Even it means caging it," she said as she took on from the basket. "He's awful." I couldn't help look at. Being caged…. I knew how the idea sounded and felt... both sides did. Shirayuki stared at the apple and small burse on it. "It's starting to go bad. This red is no good to anyone now." My eyes widened just and little and only for a second. She felt her hair… her beautiful hair… kept her from shinning being who she can be. Shirayuki looked around realizing what she said. "Just kidding," she said. But neither Zen nor I believed it.

I grabbed an apple from the basket and stood up. "I've always liked red," I said, much to Zen and Shirayuki's shock. "Dark red or bright red. Dark into light or light into dark," I started as walked to the wall carrying the apple. "It always changes. I think red means change." I turned back to them leaning against the wall. "I like red because no matter how many times it changes it stands out." I smiled at Shirayuki. "So even its dark shade and find it quite lovely." I finished I bit into the apple and smiled as held it my mouth for a bit.

Before Shirayuki could respond, Zen hand grabbed her wrist and bit into the bused part of the apple and gazed into her eyes. And that's when I finally swallowed, I think he I were both showing the red was still beautiful matter what. Though, I think he did it for another reason too.

"How uncouth of you," Mitsuhide said bored like as he and Kiki seemed to appear out of now where. Both Zen and Shryiuki were shocked and embarrassed. "It's her apple you two. Why don't you get your own?" Mitsuhide commented not really meaning it.

Zen quickly rushed to Mitsuhide still embarrassed. "What are—" He stopped midway coughed seeming to choke on the apple piece.

"You stood talk or eat don't do both. Akia knows." Mitsuhide said.

I scoffed. "Of course, I do."

Zen turned me first. "Nobody asked you," he turned back to Mitsuhide. "And you stay out of it!"

Mitsuhide pretend to look offended just to make Zen even more annoyed. "Now you're just being rude."

Zen just growled in response at clear point of annoyance. It was too much fun to say I enjoyed it.

"Zen. Akia," Shryiuki said.

"What now!" Zen yelled as he turned around realizing who he was talking to.

"I was being foolish," she said. "I'm sorry."

She felt sorry for feeling scared? Zen looked shocked and speechless. Before, I could say anything stomach started to hurt then my head…. Why…. Oh no. "Zen," I said sternly holding my pain back as hard as I could.

"I know," he said sounding the same without looking at me. "Shryiuki," he said slowly. "I would put that down if I were you." Shryiuki looked surprised at that statement. He tried to walk but he was wobbly. "Kiki… Mitsuhide…. Don't get mad," he then fell to his knees.

"ZEN!" they both yelled as they ran to his side. Mitsuhide caught him before he hit the ground.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I saw him unconscious I had to get him. "Zen," I yelled yet weakly. But soon as I took a step, I started to fall. "AKIA!" I heard Shryiuki yell. That I saw was Kiki running towards me. Then my world went dark.

* * *

"Uta! Uta!" My real name… it was being called... my secret side.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was Zen over me. "Zen!" I shouted. I quickly shot up but quickly grabbed my stomach in pain. "Ow," I just moaned.

"I was going to warn you," Zen started.

I then looked it see I was laying on the couch and Zen was kneeling beside me, but I didn't see Mitsuhide, Kiki or Shryiuki. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Zen looked died serious with me. "Raji poisoned the apples for Shirayuki," he explained.

I started slowly stand up. "I've noticed," I said.

"She went with one of his guards to help us," he said. I hummed in response. That why he was died serious. He wants to get her back. To honest, I would be surprised if he didn't. "Can you still move?" I nodded. "Can still fight?" I nodded. "Good because we're leaving now," he said as walked to the door. When I followed, I noticed even with us being poisoned he walked faster with a stride. You never know he was poisoned. I couldn't help but think: how would Uta walk? Would she walk like Akia?

* * *

Zen and I are very similar. We are both very determined people. We both, that doesn't want to admit, get embarrassed very easily. We also took our roles in life seriously. We also different. I was far more skilled in hand to hand combat more than a sword while Zen was better with a sword. I more often was direct with my treats and temperamental while Zen was calmer. When we arrived and invaded Raji's estate, he fought like hell with all the energy had. I would have forgotten if it wasn't for my on-again-off-again stomach pains. Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki were ahead of me as I handled the guards behind...

I brushed the lose strand of hair out of my face as looked around about maybe five guards on the ground unconscious. I sighed. That was actually a really good workout. I slowly walked ahead. I saw an open door with two more unconscious outside. I guess that's where the others were. I looked in to see Zen in front the arrogant prince himself, Prince Raji, who looked rather confused. "Akai," Zen said without even turning. "You made it just time," he said.

I had no idea what Zen was talking about but by sound he was cooking up something and it involved me. I just walked a past more than relieved Shirayuki yet confused and stood beside Zen with Mitsuhide and Kiki behind us. "We're no one for formal introduction, but' he then held out the hilt of his sword revealing our family crest. He said 'we're' that meant…

Raji looked at the crest for moment and frowned. "I know that crest," he said quietly.

"As well you should, mibsole" Zen said sternly as a prince. "Meet the second prince of Clarines Kingdom. I am Zen Wistalia."

Shirayuki looked confused as could be, I didn't blame her. "Prince?"

Raji looked as horrified as could be, I enjoyed it. "Did he say prince?!" he asked mostly to himself.

Shirayuki looked at Zen as worried as could be as she ran to other side of him. She mostly like thought he was crazy. "Zen, please calm down. Get hold of yourself. Wait, do you know who I am? What's 1+1?" she asked frantically almost sounding like Mitsuhide.

Zen lowered his sword. "It's true, Shryiuki," he admitted and immediately turned back to Raji. "But I never actually thought by anyone much less a half-wit prince from a neighboring kingdom. This could mean war on two accounts."

"Two accounts?!" Raji asked shocked and confused. "Even if I did do what you calm, I never did anything else!"

Zen slightly turned his head towards me. I hide look of shock well. He wanted me to reveal myself, but why? He being poisoned got Raji well up enough. So why add me? Was because he wanted the idiot to know that I was to mess with either? I didn't have time think about it all too clearly. I gave quick nod and stood my ground. "Tell me prince Raji," as I started to say as unbraided my hair. "Do you not recognize me?" I asked. I knew he didn't he looked confused. Soon my hair was down. I had curly and stopped around the edge of my neck.

Raji examined for only a moment and he ended up even more horrified than before. "I know you!"

"And you should!" I stated as if I were a real princess. "I am Uta Wistalia. Princess of Clarines. And as stupid as you are. You know the law that an advance against me is treason on the highest level, even you can't escape."

"No!" he yelled in shock. "Besides you two, you have no proof what so ever that I poisoned the apple!"

Kiki looked up at him. "Oh, think we have plenty," she addressed him.

"Yeah, we'll see what's when we make an official inquiry, lair," Mitsuhide added.

"No, no, please wait," Raji said backing away in fright

I stood beside him and grabbed his shoulder. "Sit," I ordered as I roughly sat him in his chair as Zen advanced towards him. "Then why don't we make a trade prince moron," he stated. He then turned to me. "If the princess agrees."

I firmly nodded. "I agree," I said just as firmly.

He then turned back to Raji. "If don't want your deceptive actions to be a matter of public record, then swear you will never come near Shirayuki again or even dare to say her name out loud."Shirayuki

Raji looked at Zen confused. "How do you know Shirayuki?" Zen just held his sword hilt out again. It startled him so much that he leaned too far back in his chair that he fell over, force opening the door windows that he was out on his balcony and he was soon on his knees. "Okay! Okay! I promise! Please, cross my heart," he begged.

Zen sighed still with sword hilt out. "Shirayuki," he said as he turned to her. "Surely, you have few things to say to him. If anything to say, you should do it now," he said.

Shryiuki stood for a moment but then walked toward the cowardly prince on the balcony and kneeled to his level. "Here prince, Raji," she said. She then with a smirk on her face held out an apple to him scaring him out of his wit. "to get your strength back since your so shocked you can't even move." I had to hide my chuckle as I watched. "Also," she started.

"Yes?" Raji asked in a quiet voice.

"Give Zen and Uta the antidote." I was also in shock. She was already using my name, my real name, my secret name.

"Yes, ma'am," he said even quieter. Faster than anything, he handed over the antidote and left crying harder than he should have been.

* * *

Zen I were both sitting on a couch. I drank the antidote first and I then gave to Zen, who then drank the rest as Mitsuhide and Kiki were between us. "Thank you," said Shirayuki. "Both of you." We all looked to see her kneeling as she was bowing in a sense.

Zen and I exchanged looks and he then looked back at Shirayuki. "For what, Shirayuki?" he asked.

"Because you save me from danger, Zen," she explained. She then looked at me. "You did too." She lowered her head even more. "It seems I'm just poison to you two."

Zen then smiled. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" he asked jokingly. "Because we were poisoned by an apple and you're as red as one is that what you mean?"

"No, not really," she answered honestly.

"I wouldn't worry," I said. "I say Raji needed that shock. That should set him straight for at least a week."

"Besides that," Kiki started. "It's not something which you need to apologize. Zen and Uta made the chose to eat apple, themselves, but we should have been a lot more careful."

I started braiding my hair again. "Besides, I need a kick every once and awhile to remember that do have two sides to be cautious."

Kiki leaned against the wall. "Yes, you should but again that's all we need to be aware of. Although Mitsuhide kept carried on like the end of the world was near and started to weep like a child."

Zen smirked while I covered my mouth to hold back a laugh. Mitsuhide looked to Kiki completely embarrassed. "Hey, shut up, Kiki," he said in an almost begging voice.

"So tragic," she added knowing it would just make her more embarrassed.

"Okay, you two," I started. "This can be easily resolved."

Zen nodded with the same smirk. "Exactly, next time. Me or Uta get fruit. We'll have Mitsuhide test it out before either of us eat it."

I smirked back. "Completely agree."

Mitsuhide looked at us confused. "What's that now?" he asked.

Zen and I looked at each other and just started laughing. Zen then stopped and turned to a still kneeling Shryiuki, who was all but now shocked how light hearted we were about this. He then got up and walked to her, "Shirayuki," he started to say as he kneeled to her level. "Do you remember what I said to you in the forest?" he asked. "I meant every word. I truly hope our fate brought us together for something good. We both happened to be in same place for very different reasons. We saved each other. Maybe poison isn't always bad. Maybe our meeting wasn't a fluke but instead beginning of a new chapter. I guess it's up to you now."

"Is that true?" she asked. "I can choose my fate for myself."

I could tell even if I was behind Zen that he gave her a bright smile. "Of course. That's exactly what I'm doing and nobody is going to stop me," he stated proudly.

I could only smile at him as I stood between Kiki and Mitsuhide. "You can follow one path and go a different direction, either of which is wrong." Kiki looked to me and smiled and I smiled back and turned to a smiling Mitsuhide.

Shirayuki looked amazed at Zen most likely by his words. "Zen, you," she stopped.

He still smiled at her. "I'm what?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Shryiuki smiled a very sweet smile. "You know, I really do like the way you think."

Zen slowly stood still smiling. "But it's not how I think. It's how I live," he said. He then offered his hand to her. "So what's your answer?" he asked. She stayed there kneeling for a moment but slowly and surely she placed her hand into his.

As I watched the two, Zen words sunk in as did Shirayuki's look of 'confidence'. As a little girl, I saw this secret as a burden and debated whether would live a better life as Uta or Akia-Bara and I still do at times. Maybe my secret was fate too. The answers were still unclear as fate is. That day was not just a new beginning for Shryiuki but for me to. So that maybe Uta and Akia could be the same person. Maybe Shryiuki changed me just like I believe what red was, change.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I'm late. Busy with school. Tell me. Do like Uta's alternate name Akia Bara which means Rose Red? Do like her as a character? Did I get the other characters right? Let me know. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. (Episode 2) Red of Faith's Journey

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Red of Faith's Journey_**

It had maybe been a week or two since we met Shirayuki. Things had been pretty normal. Shirayuki visited very often mostly to see Zen or Zen sent her to see him. My feeling for her were… neutral. I didn't hate her but couldn't say I like her like how everyone else did. I did like her around but, I couldn't find a way to adore her like everyone else…. that was until one day….

I walked down the hallway carrying a pile of staff paper. I just had an idea pop into my head and of course I ran out of staff paper to write it down. I wore my usual outfit but I decided to wear my outfit since I had no plan of leaving the castle grounds. "Maybe I should keep in minor," I said to myself as I walked down the hall.

"Hey, Uta," said a voice. I quickly snapped out of my thinking process. I looked to see Zen walking towards me. "I see you're busy."

I smiled and nodded. "Just thought of it today," I told him. "I plan to it least scribble in some notes before I train today." I soon smirked at you. "I guess you're going to do paperwork."

Zen folded his arms. "And how do you know that?"

I smirked even harder. "You still talking to me when you're obviously going somewhere."

He just smiled and held up his hands in surrender. I just chuckled. "I see the talk with Shirayuki went well," he said as put his hands down.

I raised my eyebrow. What was he talking about? I hadn't talk to her once today. "I haven't talked her at all today," I said quite confused.

Zen raised an eyebrow. "You haven't?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, I guess she's still in there."

I looked at him curious now. "Where is she?" I was now both curious and worried.

"She's in your music room."

I sighed in exasperated. "Zen, you know how I feel about letting people in there without me."

"I thought you were in there," he answered a bit annoyed, at least to me.

I've never liked people being my music room without me. I wasn't a big deal but it was pet-peeve even when I was younger I hated when Zen was in their without me. The only person was Izana and it wasn't out of respect. "Why she in there anyway?" I asked.

Zen shrugged. "All I know she wanted to talk to you. So she asked where you were. So I told her thinking you were there." I didn't say anything. Shirayuki wanted to me? I knew for fact Zen wouldn't force her and Shirayuki wouldn't let him. "I have to go," Zen said as he walked past me.

I quickly turned to him. "Wait," I said. He stopped but only turned slightly. "What… what did she want?"

Zen shrugged and then turned around again. "She didn't want to tell me." He then continued walking. I sighed. What could she possibly have to say to me? I sighed and I walked back to my music room.

* * *

I slowly opened the door to see Shirayuki near the piano. She seemed to be trying to read my sheet music was practicing before I left. I could tell she had no idea what was on that sheet. She taped different keys that didn't make the greatest sound. I chuckled a little. "I'd take it you don't how to play," I stated jokingly.

Shirayuki quickly turned around surprised. "Uta," she exclaimed. She quickly shook her hands embarrassed. "No, no, no. I was-I was just looking." I simply hummed in response as I walked to the piano. Shirayuki moved a little as I placed papers on the other side. "Did you write all these?" She asked.

I turned to her as I picked up a blank one. "Oh no," I said. "Only some of these the others I play for practice or use for inspiration."

"Oh," was all she said. I sat down at the piano bench and the patted the empty spot beside me. "Oh no, won't I distract you?"

I shook my head as I smiled. "Nah," I answered. "If I you do then I'll let you know." Shirayuki looked reluctant but she sat beside me as I picked up a pencil and started writing in notes on the staff paper. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I was wondering when… when should I call you Uta and when I should call you Akia- Bara?"

I chuckled lightly as stopped to think of the notes and then continued writing. "Is that all?" I asked.

"No," Shirayuki said honestly. "But I think it's the first one I should ask."

"Okay, I'll play along." I said as continued writing. "Well, to make it easy. When my hair is out, like today, then you can call me Uta. When my hair is braided, like when met me, you call me Akia-Bara or Akia for short."

"Okay," she answered. "My other question is why?" she asked.

I stopped writing, not to think of the note, but think of way to explain. She didn't need to know my whole story, but I guess she deserved an answer. "Well, because I was never exactly born into royalty," I chuckled a humor-less chuckle. "I'm kinda the result of 'star-crossed' lovers." I toughly grabbed the pencil in my hands as the memories flooded in. "Then I lost my mom and then I was sent here, but I was a secret. So I created Akia-Bara so I could be free like Zen."

I never turned to her to see her face didn't want to because I wasn't ready to know what it was. "Uta?" she finally asked. "Do remember what you said to me at the cabin about red being change?" I nodded still without looking at her. "Is that how you live?"

I finally looked at her with both shock and confusion. She looked dead serious but curious almost like a little child. Why on earth would she want to know how I lived? "Why earth do you want to know that?" I asked honestly not wanting to sound rude as possible.

Shirayuki at me with her honest eyes. Eyes that I have usually seen in Zen. "Well, something happened yesterday where I had answer 'why I decided to stay in Clarines?'" I had seek suspicion that it was Zen but I didn't interrupt. I let her continue. "Told him, that I wanted to know more about Clarines I wanted to find where I belong." My thoughts stirred a little. It wasn't Zen it was her own desire… her desire to be happy. "You and Zen," she continued. "You two are both close but I know you two live life differently. So I wondered: how do you live?"

I started to think and I then closed my eyes and chuckled with a more humor. This is a question I had never thought about since… since…. Since the day I was made a secret question. I knew that Shirayuki was a little confused. "I actually had to ask myself the same question, but my reason was actually a bit selfish," I admitted. "I was first told that I was never meant to shine because in short my shine was out of luck not because of me." I gave a genuine yet forced smile. "So I was determined to prove that person wrong." I stopped to think out those words carefully. "But I guess after few years, I live like… like… music," I then turned to her with a smile. "Like you me."

Shirayuki looked at me confused. I then pointed the piano. She then looked down. I touched one piano key and gave a high note. "This note is high." I let go of it and hit a different piano key giving a lower note. "This note is low." I looked to Shirayuki, who then looked to me. "Apart they sound different like they can't be together, but," I then it the two keys and the same time making a beautiful sound. "They can work and end up being the start beautiful making the song, shine." I then smiled at her a genuine smile. "I guess a short summary is that even with more side I will make both shine for everyone.

Shirayuki looked amazed me for moment and then smiled. "Uta, thank you," was all she said.

Though all she said was 'thank you.' It warmed my heart that she saw me as not a secret but a person like Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki do. They liked her because she saw what was really important and… I guess that's how I came to like her more. I turned back to the piano. "I should thank you." I didn't have to turn to know that she looked confused. "Because I had almost forgotten that if it weren't for you."

"I… I appreciate that," she said with sincere gratitude.

I then turned to her with a smirk. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to play."

Shirayuki looked shocked and shook her hands. "No thanks. I just stick to herds and medicine."

"Hey, if going to come in touch my piano you have to learn few notes," I then winked at her shocking her more. "Just don't out do me."

Her shocked looked then turned to a confident smirk. "I'll try."

We spent those few hours playing together as friends. When she left, I finished making the music I had and played it out loud. It was soft and gently but also spirted. I then realized that the song I had it my head was a theme for Shirayuki. The last thing I wrote on that music sheet was the title: **_Red of Faith's Journey (Theme of Shirayuki)_** _[my best friend]._

* * *

 **A/N: Short I know but the second episode was more about Shirayuki than anything so just nice moment.**


	4. (Episode 3) Holding Ties

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Holding Ties_**

I sat there just playing a soothing tone as loud as I possibly could. My fingers were sore that the tips were red. I struggled to hold back a yawn. If I did, I would want to sleep. And I couldn't sleep, not till Zen fell asleep.

My dear brother and I snuck off during official business, but we both came back late. To say the least, the Ministers were not pleased with us, but mostly Zen. They were much harder on him. For me, it was the normal scolding. _"Don't lead the prince astray and remember your place."_ Though I used to those words, they are never easy to hear. But upstairs, Zen trying to show them how wrong they were to the point of refusing to sleep and overwork himself. So, I am playing away hoping to lull him to sleep. So, till that door opened, with Mitsuhide telling me he's asleep, I would keep playing till my fingers fell off.

* * *

"Uta. Uta." I quickly shot up causing my piano to make a horrible sound. I slowly turned to see Shirayuki standing there. "Oh I am sorry., I didn't know you were sleep."

I shook my head and I stretched. "I need to get up anyway," I said. I then smiled at her. "I see you came back for another lesson."

Shirayuki shook her hands as she smiled. "Oh no, I'll stick to what I know." I shrugged as continued to stretch. "I guess you've overworked yourself too."

I stopped stretching and turned to her. "I take it you saw Zen. Is he still working?"

Shirayuki shook her head. "No, actually when I left he was fast asleep."

"What?" I exclaimed shocking Shirayuki. I sighed annoyed as I rest my head on my hand with my elbow on my leg. "Played all night for him," I then turned to her with a smirk. "If I'd known just talking to you could make him sleep, I would have sent for you a long time ago."

Shirayuki gave shy smile. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said then looked at my fingers seeing them as red as hair. "Oh, your fingers, are they sore?" she asked.

I looked at them nonchalantly. "Just a little, but I'm used to it."

Shirayuki just dug in her bag. "I think I have something for that in here," before I could argue she pulled out some bottle of gel. "Okay, hold on your hands," she instructed. I sighed in defeat and held out my hands. She started to spread them on my fingers. "You were playing all night for Zen?" she asked.

I nodded. "When we were younger, I did it when Zen had nightmares or when he refused to sleep because he was over working like today." I chuckled at the memory. "I felt that I was the big sister despite us being born on the same day, but it was harder when we got older because he got even stubborn."

Shirayuki just chuckled as stopped rubbing some gel on my fingers. "Okay, if you don't play so hard for a few hours it should be good."

I just examined my fingers as I smiled at her. "Thanks," as then started playing the piano gently. "You know," Shirayuki looked at me with curiosity. "I'm sometimes glad that he overworks himself."

"Because you know he's not just a prince in name only and that he cares," Shirayuki said seeming to finish my thoughts.

I didn't even turn as I continued to play. "So, you're a mind reader and herbalist." Shirayuki chuckled at me gave a smile. "But he's still human, I added. "Though I can never take his place, I can never take half his load. I can be there so he never burns out."

"I guess that's why you're just as stubborn as Zen," Shirayuki said both jokingly and seriously.

I laughed out loud as waved it off. "No, no. I just born that way and by chance, it came in handy. Besides I am just determined."

"I guess it does," Shirayuki responded.

* * *

Before long Shirayuki left, I went out with hair braided and started training as Akia-Bara. I swung my wooden sword as if I was fighting an opponent. **Snap!** I quickly stopped a turned to the behind me. There was nothing but the wind and trees but… I knew I felt that someone else was with me.

"Sorry to bother you, your majesty," said a voice.

I quickly turned in front of me. There he stood, Lord Haruka with his blonde hair and serious brown eyes and wore what I called "Lord clothes." I lowered my wooden sword. "It's no bother, Lord Haruka," I said. "What can Akia-Bara do for you?"

Lord Haruka looked at me a bit annoyed. "I have not come to play games with you, your majesty," he said.

"Neither am I," I said. I showed my braided hair to the front. "I'm Akia-Bara."

"I have no time for your foolishness," he said even more annoyed. "I- "

"Alright," I said stopping him as I started to unbraided my hair. I shook it out a little bit. "Alright Lord Haruka, what do you want to discuss?"

"Are you aware of her?" he asked.

I knew exactly what he meant by that. "So, you want to talk about Shirayuki." It wasn't a question.

"So, you are aware of her."

"He is my brother," I said. "So yes, I am very aware of her."

"You are aware of your brother's responsibilities," he continued. I didn't answer. He didn't deserve an answer. "So, you know people like her are dangerous."

I felt anger slowly to well up in me. "People like my mother?" Haruka just looked at me. He didn't say a word. Lord Haruka never liked me. He, like some of the council members, found me as an accident. They never had to say it. I saw on their faces. My mother was another snake in the castle they couldn't get out because she laid an egg. "Lord Haruka," I finally said. "You said you weren't playing games. Well, you're playing a dangerous one. So, what so do you want?"

"This girl," he said. "She is dangerous. She could pose threat kingdom and the prince. He will gain nothing from this friendship if even that."

"You've talked to Zen about this?" I asked. "And Zen didn't agree."

"He's too stubborn, nothing will change his mind," he said.

"So, you think I could convince him to stay away from her." Lord Haruka nodded. "I bet you haven't even met her or talked to her." Lord Haruka didn't answer and again he didn't need too. "I would suggest doing so before you ask me again." I walked over to the side and placed the wooden sword against the wall. "In other words, no."

Lord Haruka looked anger as I started to walk away. "Your majesty! Be serious!"

I turned looking dead serious. "I am! And you Lord Haruka, you should collect the facts before asking me to step in where you fail," I then gave a small smirk with my serious eyes. "If you had, you wouldn't be here."

Lord Haruka looked as he was about to say more but bowed a bit reluctantly. "Very well," he said as turned away.

"Lord Haruka," I called. He turned back to me. "If you ever suggest I care nothing of my brother or this kingdom or even make an inference of my mother again, I will take that as a serious offense." Lord Haruka glared a little but dared not say a word and left. I frowned. I really did not care for his attitude towards me, princess or not. I quickly looked to the trees. Nothing but the blowing leaves but I knew Lord Haruka's feet didn't snap a branch. At least, he wasn't the only one watching me.

* * *

I walked along the hall. To say the least, Lord Haruka's action did not leave me feeling comfortable. He really thought what he was doing was best but… the way he did was wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts." I turned to the side to see Zen, leaning against the wall. This time his jacket was off so he just wore a black shirt.

I looked at him. "How about one for yours?" I countered.

Zen gave a small smirk and gestured me forward. I started walking again with Zen beside me. "Your hairs out," he stated. I glanced at him. "Your hairs out and you have Aki-Bara's clothes."

I didn't need to question him or even fully look at him to know he was digging. "Lord Haruka had a discussion with me." I then looked at Zen, who deep in serious thou. "After he had a discussion with you."

"About Shirayuki." It wasn't a question.

"He played both sides and lost," I said. "Is there a third side?"

Zen just hummed as we were both about to turn the corner to see Shirayuki running past us with something in her hand. "Shirayuki!" Zen called. Shirayuki quickly stopped turning around as we both stepped from the corner. "I thought you left and why are you running?"

"Zen. Uta," she said both relieved and in shocked, but recovered and turned quickly around to and kept what she was holding behind her back.

"Why are you still in the palace?" I asked as both Zen and I walked to her till we were both in front of her.

Shirayuki's relief quickly turned into nervousness as she lowered her head. "Oh, umm," she stuttered. She never was the greatest liar. I felt a quick tap from Zen as he slightly gestured to the side, with my eyes I gave a slight look to the side. There was only the tree but… I felt what he felt: we were not alone. "I… left my book earlier."

"Is that all?" Zen asked as he focused more on Shirayuki. "Then why be in a hurry? Are sure your telling me everything?"

Shirayuki quickly looked up again straightening herself up. "Yes, for the most part."

I shrugged. "Alright then," I said casually as then pointed behind her. "But I would really like to hear the story about the arrow."

Shirayuki quickly tensed up only to look admittedly defeated. She knew there was nothing left to hide.

* * *

I stood outside the door that Zen and Shirayuki decided to have their private chat in with my hair braided. Aki-Bara was on duty. Though I really did, want to know but… let's just say: I trust my brother enough not to dwell on it. I heard the click of the door open Zen was the first exit. Before I could ask a question, he answered for me. "Follow me." I quickly did as he said as both walked a good distance down the hall. "I need Uta," he instructed.

I started to unbraid hair. "Zen?" I questioned. He then stopped and looked at me. "I need a favor from you first." I nodded with no question.

* * *

In the shadows, I walked around the halls making sure Lord Haruka was still in the castle till ended in a corner where I saw Lord Haruka spotting Shirayuki against the wall, who looked deep in thought. I wanted to warn her but felt a hand grab my wrist. I quickly stopped to see it was Zen. He only shook his head for me to get the message.

"What are you doing here?" Lord Haruka asked causing Shirayuki to jump out of her thoughts to look to him. "Do you serve in the court?"

Shirayuki stood in tense but respectable posture. "No, sir," she answered equally respectable. "I'm only visiting."

"With whom?"

"Well, I—"

She didn't get to answer till Lord Haruka cut in. "How did you gain access to the castle?"

I saw it admittedly in her eyes: She was getting an idea of who was stopping her. "I entered through the Poets' Gate," she answered as if she still didn't know. "I had permission from someone. I'm on my way to see him now. If you come along, he'll explain the situation to you."

"Will he?" he responded as if not even knowing. It was funny, neither knew it but they were both playing a game with each other.

"It's right this way." Shirayuki then started walking towards Lord Haruka.

"Hold it!" he yelled frightening her a little. He then quickly withdrew his sword from his hilt holding it out to Shirayuki. The minute he did I felt my hand wrap around Zen's tense one. Not because I was afraid, but because he's twitch of fear for her.

"Once I found an intruder in the castle," he started to say as if he were a guard. "I can't allow them to go any further. I command you to leave here, admittedly." Shirayuki was frightened and so tense. I could have pushed her over with ease. Soon Lord Haruka continued. "If you hold the power to welcome outsiders, if you had clearance to be here, I would know. You don't look like you're of officiant social status to be invited by anyone with that much authority."

With each word Shirayuki, her face though it had fear was determined. "Well, then," she spoke with that determination and seriousness. "If what you say is the truth, then that does make me an intruder in the palace. Looks like you will have to stop me with your sword."

The two stood locked in a death glare with each having something different on their minds. Shirayuki took a good step forward as Lord Haruka took one back. "I will use this sword! Stay back!" he commanded.

Shirayuki gave a confident smile, that sent chills up my spine. "Use it then."

One step forward, the sword went back on an inch. One step forward, the sword went back on an inch. Then he raised his sword as Shirayuki took one large step past Lord Haruka as he put away his sword.

Shirayuki gave a slight sigh of relief. She quickly composed herself. "Would you anything about an order supposable given by Prince Zen?"

Lord Haruka was silent but he didn't need to say anything… he lost his game. Suddenly there was clapping.

I looked to the side there was a man in a tree about Zen and my age. He had short, black hair and unusual yellow, cat-like eyes. He wore a light brown scarf around his neck and light green with long black sleeves coming out and fingerless gloves. He also wore black pants and gray boots. He was the wind in the tree, he was the spy. "Great work," he said as he jumped to the ledge near the two. "You're not the type to be scared a little arrow."

Shirayuki looked a bit taken back by while Lord Haruka looked neutral. "What? Who are you?"

He chuckled as he looked down. "Don't worry, I'm harmless now." He was most likely referring to Kiki and Mitsuhide down below as part of the plan. "I've no chance of escaping," he then turned back to the two. "So, I might as well you the truth. I wrote the order and shot the threatening arrow too. He's innocent, it was all just me."

Shirayuki looked shocked but Lord Haruka shook his head. "Don't spout such nonsense," he said almost disgusted. "I am the culprit, but I was only trying to protect the prince. I wouldn't dare seek the help of a commoner." I was almost impressed he would himself up because of pride.

The man sighed. "Aristocrats have such a weird sense of pride sometimes."

At the Zen stepped out of the shadow, I quickly followed I guess he was done listening. "Your right about that," he said.

Shirayuki and Haruka in shock but Haruka. "Prince Zen," he then looked to see me still looking shocked. "Princess Uta."

"Is that hold truth? You did it for me Lord Haruka?" Zen asked.

Lord Haruka quickly recovered and faced us. "Yes, it is true your highness."

I showed him the arrow. "A very misguided effort," I said as threw the arrow to Lord Haruka's feet.

Lord Haruka looked at it with almost no emotion but defeat. "If things had worked out," Zen started. "If things hadn't worked out it would have made this place unbearable."

Lord Haruka closed his eyes in almost… shame but still defeat.

Shirayuki final looked up. "Wait, you two were hiding?" she asked. "How long did you listen?"

I folded my arms. "Zen had me find him before you did. So, we heard about the whole thing."

Zen had placed his hand on his hips about too proud. "It took a lot of self-control to not jump into the conversation sooner," he then looked at Shirayuki with a smirk. "But sorry for us ease-dropping."

Shirayuki smiled at us. "It's alright, I understand, Zen, Uta."

Lord Haruka glared and even growled a little bit at her. "Peasant! How dare you call their Highnesses by their given name."

I was almost shocked Lord Haruka defeated me but mostly I was thinking he was defending the status of it. "At ease, Haruka," I said as he glared at me a little. "She has our permission."

He raised an eyebrow. "Our?"

"Yes," said Zen stepping in. "our permission." Zen relaxed a little. "You know what? I think it's important to have people around that value hierarchy and social status above all else. I lead people who have all kind of different perfectives. I need to understand their points of view. No matter how different they are from mine." Lord Haruka looked almost shocked to hear this. Maybe because it was not what he expected. Zen looked dead serious to Lord Haruka. "Lord Haruka, do you value your position in my court?"

Lord Haruka looked almost frightened but he looked more… ashamed. "I do," he answered a bit quietly.

"Then you should never abuse the privilege," Zen said dead serious. "You've been warned."

He placed her hand over his chest and bowed. "Yes, highness."

He soon started to leave. "Lord Haruka," I called out. He stopped and turned back me. "You asked me to go against my brother's decision," I said. "You questioned my responsibility. My responsibility is to support with the little power I have. No matter what decision is made whether I approve or not." Lord Haruka looked almost shocked. "Zen warned you not abuse your power. Now I warn that will never abuse mine."

For a minute, he silent but Lord Haruka, turned back to me with respect did the same gesture. "Yes, your highness." He then walked away with another word. Truth was… when bowed to me like that…it was… a good feeling.

Zen sighed a bit of relief. "Well, I guess that wraps things up," said boy still sitting on the ledge.

I then quickly walked over and pulled out my sword pointing closely towards him. He wasn't phased at all. "I wouldn't get too excited if I were you. We haven't forgotten the arrow."

The man just smiled at me. "You can call me Obi, miss," he then looked to Zen. "Master."

I could feel my cheeks heat up little. Miss?! "Miss?!" I said a little annoyed to hold back my shock.

Zen held him by his scarf causing him to lift up a little. "And I'm not your master," Zen stated. "Listen, I'm going to keep a very close eye on you from now on."

Obi still had that smirk on him unfazed by brother's words. "You don't have to worry. I'm far too afraid of that girl to mess with her again."

I scoffed a little. "And why do we believe you?" I asked.

Obi then looked to me. "Cause I'm an honest guy and I really like her," he then winked at me. I turned to annoyance but my cheeks were telling a different story. He then looked back to Zen. "Someone like that could be a lot of help to a Prince." He then winked as Zen catching him off guard. He then looked over Zen's shoulders to Shirayuki still smiling. "Right, little red?" he joked to her. Shirayuki also seemed to be put off guard.

I sighed annoyed as I put my sword. "We're done," I said. As if it was a cue, Zen let him go over the ledge, but he was fine and landed on his feet fine, but had was now trapped with Kiki and Mitsuhide. Zen leaned over the ledge as did Shirayuki and I. "Kiki! Mitsuhide! Keep this guide out of trouble!" he yelled down.

As if it was a cue, Zen let him go over the ledge, but he was fine and landed on his feet fine, but had was now trapped with Kiki and Mitsuhide. Zen leaned over the ledge as did Shirayuki and I. "Kiki! Mitsuhide! Keep this guide out of trouble!" he yelled down.

"Sir!" Mitsuhide said with waving up.

"If you don't need me," I said cause Zen and Shirayuki to look at me. A gave small salute with a smile. "Zen. Shirayuki." I then felt without another word, but even then I still felt my cheeks were red. I felt so weird… I hated it. It was so embarrassing! Yet… yet… I wanted it to happen again...


	5. (Episode 4) The Study

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _The Study_**

It's been maybe a few days since Zen decided to keep an eye on Obi. Kiki and Mitsuhide would switch shift and watch him. But one day I decided to take their post. I had to observe him…

* * *

With my hair braided, I walked down the hall with a piece of paper to the door. I unlocked the door. There he was; sitting on the window sill. I closed behind me as I locked it behind me. When I looked back, he was looking at me with a smirk. "Well, I didn't expect you," he said. I just hummed in response as sat on the floor and started writing. "Aki- Bara, right?" he asked.

"That is my name," I responded, not bothering to look up or stop. "Don't bother mentioning anything else about it. I know you know."

"So," he said as he fully turned to me. "That's why the master is keeping an eye on me."

I chuckled. "If that were the cause we could both keep you in here or prison till that black hair of yours is gray."

Obi smirked. "Nice try, besides, Black, gray; I'd be just fine."

I just hummed in response as continued to scribble down notes. "Drawing?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Ha! If I was would need a better subject."

He just chuckled. "Notes for the master?"

I finally stopped and looked up with a smirk. "Aww," I teased. "You're digging." I chuckled a little. "I expected more."

He didn't lose the calm or smug look. "A poet?"

"No, but you are close." I went back to writing again.

Obi chuckled a little. "You're a musician." I didn't answer as continued to write. "I guess I'm right." For a minute there was a moment, I didn't mind as continued to write. Then he started. "I thought musician's instruments to make music."

I stopped as looked at him actually looking interested but still so damn smug. "Ever seen an or a bought a personalized music box?" I asked. Obi raised his eyebrow in interest. "The buyer wants a music box that plays music that fits them or the person they are going to give it too. The musician no longer looks at the person as a customer but a study."

Obi then chuckled. "So, I'm your study." It wasn't a question. "I'm going to guess you wanted me to dig."

I then started laugh. "I was but I have to thank you for letting me. You made it easy."

"You're pretty good at this."

"This isn't the first the time I've done this game."

"So," Obi started changing the subject. "What have you got so far?"

"Curious?" I teased.

"I've nothing better to do."

I looked down at my notes. "Your personality: arrogant, street smart rather than academic smart. Mysterious and charming (so he thinks). The tempo will be fast yet soft in the beginning and get louder and louder as goes on with swift notes but light because you're so light-hearted."

Obi smirked and laughed. "You're a terrible musician. I didn't get any of those right."

I could help but laugh back. "Yes, because you are a wonderful musician and have mastered the art of the study," Obi smirked as I gave playful glare. "I dare you to try."

Obi chuckled. "Alright, miss," he said. "Your music would be loud but played soft and switch back from fast to slow."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're just as bad as me then cause that's not even close."

Obi then for the first time stood up and got close to me. I was ready just in case. He was so close I could see through his cat like eyes. He then chuckled. "You and master are both very easy to read," he started. "Whether you're Uta or Aki-Bara or authoritative you get; your emotions are clear. You're actually pretty soft on the inside."

I didn't say a word. We stayed like that for what felt like hours but it was really just a few minutes. "Anything else?" I finally said.

He then gave a genuine smile as back away from me. "You and miss Shirayuki have something in common."

"Yes?"  
"She has nice bright red hair and you have nice bright red cheeks." He said. I couldn't help it. I touched my cheeks. Like he said, my cheeks were heated up and in other words, they were red. I felt the same feeling I felt before embarrassment with a little enjoyment. "To honest," he started again. "They kinda look nice red."

I smirked to hide my embarrassment. "Well, played," I said. I then stood with my notes in hand. "Till the next time, study," I said as I unlocked the door.

"Uta or Aki-Bara?" he asked. He just teasing even more.

I turned smirked back. "You'll see. If you're still here." I then closed the door behind me and locked it. To be honest, I wonder how long we were playing each other. More importantly, who won? Cause I didn't feel like a winner but at the same time, I didn't feel like a loser either.


	6. It is still alive, but

Hello, Sailor Luck, here. This message is for my Kingdom Hearts story: **Door to Darkness: Echo of the Heart** and Snow White with Red Hair story: **This Star will** **Shine.** I am still doing these stories and I still love these franchises but it will talk longer than movies stories I have. For Kingdom hearts' stories, I need to look at the game for fighting scenes and write them down AND look at the script and that takes awhile. For Snow White with Red Hair's story, I need to watch the video pause for every instant because there is NO script around. If found a website let me know because it would be much easier because takes a good amount of time.

So these stories are still around but they will take a while. So please be patient with me. So till then, you can read my other stories I have if you'd like. But I am Sailor Luck, so luck is on my side. But till then **Bye-nee!**


	7. Update! Update! Get your update!

Hello! It's me Sailor Luck! Here to give some updates! First, I took a challenge... maybe shouldn't have but I did! It from ** _Felipexza_** took the shattered dimension x RWBY challenge! But I will do my other stories along with **Reporter's Journey,** which will be completed soon. I will defiantly start working on **This Star will Shine** again as I actually close to done with one of the chapters and so will **The Mystery of the Magic-Lands: The Sleeping Girl** and **Sora's Adventure's.** However, **Door to Light Echo of the Heart** is on a bit of a Hiatus. And **_retro mania_** wants me to help with his story idea so you will most likely see that in the future. That is all the updates. Till then **_Bye-Nee_**!


End file.
